I Must Be Dreaming
by momp
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig had been friends since they were young. Now, World War II is starting and Ludwig is serving as a soldier. What Feliciano doesn't know is that Ludwig is actually a Nazi who is capturing Jews and taking them to camps.


**This is my second Hetalia fanfic! :D It's called "I Must Be Dreaming", obviously. XD. I told myself that I wouldn't put this story up until I finished chapter 2 of "The Only Exception", but my future self may think differently. XD Also, from Feb. 28- March 4th I have to take state-required tests known as ISTEP+ (If you live in Indiana like I do, you'll know what that is.) But basically it's a huge test that everyone in Indiana has to take. And it VERY important to determine if we pass our grade or not. Not only do I take it this week, but I take it after Spring Break, too. Then I'm done! :D**

**Enough of my school story, let's get on with the fanfic! 8D (I'm really excited about this one!)**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter One**

"Veh~" Feliciano chanted, in his normal, cheerful voice. "Ludwig's joining the army? He's so brave!" Feliciano was a young man, only 20 years old. He still acted like a child, however. His cowardly behavior and care-free mind almost made it seem as if he were only 5 years old.

Lovino, Feliciano's older brother, stared irritably at Feliciano. "Yes, that bastard is joining the army." He scoffed. Lovino was almost the complete opposite of Feliciano. Lovino enjoyed tomatoes, and had a habit of using bad language. Particularly the words "bastard" and "dammit".

"Lovino!" Feliciano whined. "I thought I said to stop calling Ludwig "bastard"! In front of me, at least." He added.

"Because I don't like him, that's all." The stubborn Italian simply said. "He's too serious and eats potatoes too much." Then, dropping his voice to a whisper, he added, "Plus, my boss isn't looking for power."

Feliciano gasped at Lovino's soft comment. "Bontà, Lovino! You know Mussolini is as hungry for power as Hitler!"

Lovino let out a low growl and walked into another room.

With nothing else to do, Feliciano decided he would call Ludwig. Ludwig was German, and he and Feliciano had been friends since they were young. They met when Ludwig was taking a vacation in Austria, at his cousin Roderich's house. Roderich lived right on the border that led into Italy, and Feliciano lived on the border that led into Austria. In fact, if you looked outside of Feliciano's house, you could see Roderich's house, just yards away.

Feliciano hadn't hesitated to meet Ludwig the minute he saw the blonde-haired boy, playing frisbee with a young puppy. It started with a conversation about puppies that Feliciano started. Soon, the two, strangely enough, became very close friends. They had exchanged addresses so that they could write letters to each other. And, they did write letters to each. About every other day one letter would be delivered to one of them. Every time Ludwig came to visit Roderich, he would almost always see Feliciano before Ludwig even had a chance to greet his cousin.

Not all chances Ludwig had to visit were available to Roderich's family, however. Roderich's family is Jewish, so some some days or weeks couldn't accept any visitors due to religious reasons. Plus, Ludwig's family wasn't Jewish, strangely enough.

Feliciano picked up the phone and dialed Ludwig's phone number. Since distant phone calls had come around since the time they were kids, communication had become easier.

As he waited for Ludwig to answer, Lovino came running into the room. "Figlio di Dio, Feliciano!" Lovino panicked. "L-Listen to the radio!"

Feliciano grew worried. He hadn't seen his brother so fearsome in a while. "Eh?"

The static-filled radio spoke. "Six days ago, German soldiers invaded the country of Poland, and bombed it. Shortly after, Russian soldiers came in a helped with the invasion.." It spoke. (AN: Italian translations are available at the end of the chapter!)

Feliciano dropped the phone. German soldiers...invaded the Polish?

The radio speaker continued. "Two days later, Great Britain and France, both countries allies of Poland, declared war on Germany."

Eyes widened, Feliciano heard a voice through the phone.

"Hallo?" The voice said in a familiar German tone.

Feliciano grabbed the phone. "L-Ludwig! Are you alright? I heard what happened w-with Poland!" He cried. "A-Are you hurt? Because I heard you were joining the army and-"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled.

"A-ah..!" Feliciano winced. He was used to Ludwig's yelling, but it made him twitch each time.

Ludwig sighed through the phone. "I'm fine. I haven't gone yet." There was a brief pause. "There's something I would like to ask you." Ludwig said after a moment.

"Eh?" Feliciano perked up.

Ludwig sighed again. "Look, I'm not going to be able to see you for a while if you say no." He began. "But, would you like to come to Germany and live with me for a while?"

Feliciano suddenly smiled. "Really? Of course I will!" He agreed quickly.

"Feliciano?" Lovino said suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go live with Ludwig in Germany!" Feliciano chirped.

"Now listen," Ludwig said loudly to get the Italian's attention back.

"Eh?" Feliciano said, now back to conversing with the German.

"My country isn't like your's. You can't be happy and jumping around all the time. My boss has been very strict recently, as you can maybe tell, and he won't appreciate it if he finds you in my presence like you are now. I could lose my job." He paused. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Feliciano echoed, saluting with his left arm.

"Good," Ludwig replied. "Oh, and you salute with your right arm, like I've said, how many times before?"

Feliciano cocked his head. "How did you know I was saluting? You can't see me."

Ludwig let out a tiny chuckle. "Because you always salute when I tell you to do something. Now go get ready. You can probably catch a train." And with that said, Ludwig hung up.

Feliciano put the phone down. "Alright! Vacation~" He sang happily.

"You don't know what you're doing, fratellino." Lovino warned with irritated eyes. "It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Feliciano repeated. "No way! I'm sure Germany is a great country! Besides, Ludwig would never betray me!"

**ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS:**

Figlio di Dio = **Son of God**

Eh= **Huh**

Bonta = **Goodness**

fratellino= **little brother**

**Was it good? Should I continue? If enough people like it, I'll continue? Oh, what am I saying? I'm continuing it even if nobody likes it! XD **

**Please forgive me if anything is historically incorrect!**

**Also, I think Germany/Ludwig seems kind of out of character. :| Is he? D:**

**Now, I must go to sleep so I can do good on my tests! XD Even though it's only 9 PM. :/ Whatever. The more rest, the better!**


End file.
